Prank Gone Wrong
by SuperJuniorLuVeR
Summary: It's Sungmin's birthday and they were celebrating it. The party was going well until Shindong's friend made chaos. Which leaded to: Leeteuk getting shoved through a glass door, Kyuhyun getting punched, and Sungmin loosing his memory. The results? KyuMin
1. Summary and details

Title: Prank Gone Wrong

Summary: It's Sungmin's birthday and they're throwing a birthday party for him. It was going good until Shindong's friend decided to start chaos which leaded to: Leeteuk getting shoved through a glass door, Kyuhyun getting punched in the face, and Sungmin loosing his memory. The results?

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: T

Pairings: YeWook, KangTeuk, and KyuMin

Author's note: This story can be sad, depending on who you are. I wrote this story down and showed it to my friend and she cried her eyes out. I don't know why. But if you do, I'm sorry . Don't hate me.


	2. Chapter 1

Prank Gone Wrong

Chapter One

About a day ago, every member of Super Junior gathered up. Everyone except Sungmin. They planned a surprise birthday party for Sungmin since the next day was his birthday. Leeteuk wanted to know who is free that day. Kangin, himself, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Yesung, and Ryeowook. Others will be working on their schedules. But since they all had that day free, unlike Sungmin, they went out and bought everything for the party. They bought some presents, decorations, and food for the party. Shindong asked if he could invite his friend over for the party and Leeteuk said it was alright. But but when Shindong went aside to call his friend, he pulled Kangin aside.

"What's up?" Kangin asked as Shindong and him got a reasonable distance from the others. Shindong looked at Kangin.

"We should play a prank on Sungmin." He said, smirking. Kangin raised an eyebrow.

"A prank on Sungmin? You seriously want to do that? Shindong, you know he's sensitive." He said. Shindong raised his eyebrows.

"Come on! He's the only one in this group that hasn't been pranked! If it isn't going to be, it's going to be someone else. I heard Eunhyuk plans on pranking him soon. And you know how evil Eunhyuk is when it comes to this kind of stuff." He said. Kangin paused but then shrugged. He knew Shindong DID have a point. "Let's save Sungmin the misery of Eunhyuk's prank." Shindong said. Kangin sighed.

"Alright. What you got?" He said. Shindong smirked and leaned in closer to whisper.

"The friend I'm inviting is a great actor. But he's a really nice. We can have him pretend to cause a fight with Sungmin. But when my friend is about to explode, we both hold him back and make it look like he was going to pull out a weapon. But he pulls out a piece of paper saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUNGMIN'." Shindong said. Kangin raised his eyebrows.

"That's it? That's your prank?" He said. Shindong's shoulder slumped and he raised his eyebrows at Kangin.

"Which one do you prefer, my prank or Eunhyuk's?" He said. Kangin sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright. Tell me the script." He said. Shindong smiled, full of triumph, and started to tell him what happens.

THE NEXT DAY-Sungmin's surprise birthday party

Sungmin shuts off his car and get out of it. He grabbed his coat and shuts the door, locking the car. He walked up to the front door of their dorms and opened it. Only to jump 2 feet in the air when everyone suddenly jumped out and screamed 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUNGMIN!'. Sungmin exclaimed as they all jumped. Sungmin blinked but then a smile cracked on his lips. Everyone walked up to him, patting his shoulder and back. Sungmin hugged everyone and thanked them.

"Come on! Let's start with the cake." Yesung said. Ryeowook dashed into the kitchen and came out with a cake covered in pink frosting with cut strawberries around the edges. Sungmin gasped, smiling.

"Wookie! Did you make that?" He said, in complete awe. The cake looked good. Ryeowook blushed and nodded. "It looks really good!" Sungmin said, clapping cutely and happily. Kyuhyun smiled.

"Make a wish, Sungminnie." He said. Sungmin nods and held Kyuhyun's hand before closing his eyes to make a wish. He opened his eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped. Sungmin hugged Kyuhyun again but a little tighter.

"Alright. Since it's his brithday, he gets to cut the cake." Shindong said, handing Sungmin the knife. Sungmin looked at the knife and hesitantly took it.

"Aw, come on, man. It's his birthday. He shouldn't have to cut it. Don't make him do the work. And you can obviously tell he doesn't like sharp objects." Shindong's friend said. Sungmin looked at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, confused. Shindong puts his arm around his friend.

"Sungmin, I want you to meet my friend. Nino, this is Sungmin. Sungmin, this is Nino." He said. Sungmin smiled politely and shook his head. Nino smiled also and shook his hand back.

"Hi." He said. Sungmin nods.

"Hello." He said.

"But Shindong-sshi is right, Minnie. You don't like sharp objects so you should let someone else cut it." Kyuhyun said. Sungmin nods and held up the knife. Nino took it.

"I'll do it." He said and leveled the knife down. "It's not like you were able to cut it since you're a girly face whimp." He said. Everyone [only Kangin and Shindong pretended] gaped. Ryeowook blinked and Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes. Sungmin looked at Nino.

"Excuse me?" He said, eyebrows raised. Nino looked at him.

"What? It's true." He said, putting the knife down. "No wonder you have no one to love and no one who loves you. No wonder everyone here looks down upon you." He said, smirking. Sungmin stared at him.

"My hyung's don't do that to me." He said. Nino scoffed.

"Yeah, right! Kangin even told me!" He said, gesturing to Kangin, who held up his hands, as if surrendering. Sungmin looked at him.

"No, I didn't! Man, stop lying!" Kangin said. Leeteuk clenched his fists.

"These were his exact words: 'I wish Sungmin would go die. In my opinion, he's the reason why we're not to popular. I hate him so bad. When he dies, I want to dance on his grace.' Those were his exact words, man. No joke." Nino said. Sungmin felt tears in his eyes. Kyuhyun and Leeteuk noticed. Leeteuk tried to spot the chaos.

"Hey, knock it off." Leeteuk said, stepping forward. Everyone looked at him. "Seriously, man. Stop." He said with a very scary glare that truly meant he was pissed off. Kangin cringed slightly and took a step back.

"You shut up and go away." Nino said, flicking his wrist at him.

"Will you knock it off? You've gone too far! Who the hell the HELL do you think you are!" Leeteuk yelled, gesturing to Sungmin though he kept his gaze on Nino. Everyone looked at Sungmin, who covered his mouth with on hand and walked away, tears rolling down his cheeks. Nino felt bad. Looks like he has gotten too far. He looked at Shindong, who was wording 'Keep going! Don't stop! Keep. Going!'. Nino hesitated but did it anyway.

"Aha! No, no. I'm done with you." He said and went after Sungmin. Kyuhyun got in front of Nino. Nino stopped and looked at Kyuhyun. Sungmin turned around and looked at him.

"Don't you dare take another step toward him, fatty." Kyuhyun said. Now THAT set Nino off. Nino laughs.

"You and what army?" He said and punched Kyuhyun right in the face, sending Kyuhyun to the ground.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin said. He immediatly ran up to Nino and and shoved him. Kyuhyun groaned and sat up, rubbing his cheek in pain.

"What's wrong with you? Don't punch my Kyu like that! Do you seriously want me to kill you?" Sungmin yelled. Kangin and Shindong held Nino back when he charged for Sungmin.

"You're a fucking worm! So let me squish you!" Nino yelled, squirming. Sungmin scoffed and went over to Kyuhyun, who was rubbing his cheek.

"Kyuhyun, are you alright?" Sungmin asked. Kyuhyun looked at him and nods. Sungmin helped Kyuhyun up to his feet. He moved Kyuhyun's hand away from his cheek so he could see if there was a mark or a bruise. Kyuhyun gasped. Sungmin looked behind him and saw Nino charging. Leeteuk got in front of him, trying to make him stop. But Nino simply shoved Leeteuk out of the way. Only to have Leeteuk go through the glass door. They all paused and looked at the door.

"Oops." Nino whispered.

"TEUKKIE!" They all yelled. Nino shrugged and shoved Sungmin when Sungmin wasn't paying attention. Sungmin hits his head on the coffee table when he was falling to the ground. He got knocked unconscious and collapsed to the ground. Kyuhyun immediatly ran to Sungmin, shoving Nino out of the way.

"Sungmin!" He yelled and bent down, putting his hands on the sides of Sungmin's head and lifted his head up. "Sungmin! Wake up! Are you alright?" Kyuhyun said. But Sungmin didn't open his eyes. Kyuhyun felt hot tears boil in his eyes. "Sungmin!" He said. The room was completely silent and still. Kangin came back in with an unconscious Leeteuk in his arms, bridal saddle. He stopped and gaped at the scene. Kyuhyun stared at Sungmin's blank face with watery eyes for a long 2 minutes. But Sungmin still didn't wake up or move. Kyuhyun removed his hands from his head and gently laid his head down. He gasped loudly when he looked at his hands, which were covered in blood. He turned slowly and glared at a shocked Nino.

"Get out, Nino." Kyuhyun said, getting to his feet. "Get out before I fucking make you." He said, walking towards him. Yesung held Kyuhyun back. "GET OUT!" Kyuhyun yelled, full of rage. Though tears poured out of his eyes, everyone knew he wanted to tear someone to shreds.

AT THE HOSPITAL

They've been waiting there for hours. 3 hours to be exact. Kyuhyun was pacing, impatiently. He needed to know if Sungmin was alright. If Sungmin was still alive. About 2 hours later, the door opened and a doctor came out.

"Super Junior?" He said. The members of Super Junior stood up and looked at the doctor.

"How is Sungmin?" Ryeowook said, his eyes puffy from crying into Yesung's shoulder.

"He cracked his head open pretty badly. We had to perform an operation because his skull was cracked and we had to put 4 staples to seal the wound closed. He hit his head pretty hard when the part of his memory is supposed to be stored. We're guarenteeing that he probably will not remember any of you guys. But if he remembered only a few of you, it'd be a miracle. You may go see him." The doctor said.

"What about Leeteuk?" Kangin said. The doctor looked behind him and Leeteuk came out, hesitantly. Kangin immediatly went up to him and claimed his lips in a long and passionate kiss on his lips before hugging him gently but close. Leeteuk hugged back, burying his face into Kangin's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go see Sungmin." Shindong said. They all nodded.

"He's in room 152." The doctor said and left through the doors. They all took the elevator to the second floor and arrived at room 152. Kyuhyun opened the door and looked inside. Sungmin was sleeping on his side, still fully dressed in the outfit he was wearing at the party. His head was wrapped in pink wrapping [cute] so it would protect his wound. Kyuhyun slowly walked in, with the others behind him. He sat down on the bed while the others surrounded the bed. Sungmin slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and looked at Kyuhyun, who began to cry. Sungmin scanned him but was silent.

"Sungminn..." Kyuhyun managed to say before covering his mouth as he started to cry. Sungmin slowly sat up and pulled Kyuhyun into a gentle hug. Kyuhyun was shocked.

"Don't cry...Kyu." Sungmin whispered. Kyuhyun blinked, so did the others.

"Y-You remember me?" Kyuhyun said. Sungmin let's go of him and looked at him.

"I-I guess so." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Kyuhyun stood up and gently pulled Sungmin out of the bed.

"The doctor said you may of memory loss. Do you remember anyone else besides me?" He said. Sungmin scanned the others. He stopped at Ryeowook and slowly made his way over to him. He smiled gently and wipped Ryeowook's tears away.

"Wookie, I still want that cake you made." He said. Ryeowook chuckled and they hugged. Sungmin looked at the others and stopped at another band member. He walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Kangin-sshi..." He said. Kangin smiled gently and rustled Sungmin's long blonde hair. Sungmin looked at the hyung next to him and hugged him gently. The hyung smiled and hugged him back. "Teukkie-hyung...Are you alright?" He said as they let go of each other.

"I'm fine. Just a lot of stitches in my back but I'll be fine." He said. Sungmin looked around. The door opened at the rest of Super Junior came in. Sungmin looked at them and only recognized one of them.

"Hyukkie." He said. Eunhyuk walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Sungmin didn't hesitate to hug him back. Kyuhyun sat down on the bed, unable to hold his tears back anymore.

"Am I the only one you remember, Minnie?" Eunhyuk said as he gently caressed Sungmin's head. Sungmin shook his head no.

"There's...Teukkie-hyung, Kangin-sshi, Wookie, and Kyu." He said. Eunhyuk frowned.

"And no one else?" He said. Sungmin lifted his head and looked around the room. He didn't recognize anyone else.

"I-I'm sorry. But...I don't know the rest of you." He said. Eunhyuk smiled sadly and kissed his forehead.

"Well, better than nothing. Sungmin, this is my boyfriend, Donghae." He said, holding his hand out for Donghae. Sungmin hesitantly and shyly bowed his head at Donghae.

"H-Hi. I'm Lee Sungmin." He said. Donghae smiled sadly and bowed back.

"This is Siwon." Eunhyuk said, gesturing to Siwon, who bowed. Sungmin nodded shyly. "That's Heechul, Hankyung, Kibum, Yesung, and Shindong." He said, pointing them when he said their names. Sungmin bowed at them hesitantly. And when everyone left the room except for Kyuhyun, they all broke down in tears.

A few weeks later, Sungmin was released out of the hospital. He only remembered 5 people in his life and the lyrics that Kyuhyun wrote, 'It's You'. He didn't remember anything else or his family members or his other friends. Sungmin soon got used to the others and 'joined' Super Junior [although he was already in it but didn't know]. Although Sungmin trusted the rest of Super Junior, he stayed close to Kyuhyun. Their friendship improved quickly. And soon, they were beginning to fall for each other. One day, Sungmin woke up late after a nightmare. He thought it was a nightmare but it was a memory. It was when he got knocked out at his own birthday party.

Sungmin sat up, covered in sweat. He was panting heavily and his heart was pounding in his chest. He looked at Kyuhyun, who shifted in his sleep. He reached over and shook Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pulled his eyebrows together and moaned softly. Sungmin shook him more harshly. Kyuhyun woke up with a gasp. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Sungmin, who was staring at him with scared and concerned eyes. Kyuhyun blinked at him.

"Sungmin? What are you doing up to late? And what's with that look?" He said. Sungmin hesitated.

"K-Kyu...I remember how I got into that hospital a few weeks ago." He said. Kyuhyun sat up and looked at him, worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Sungmin nodded, still worried. "You don't look alright to me." He said. Sungmin's lower lip quivered and tears stung his eyes. Kyuhyun saw and pulled him close into a tight hug. Sungmin cried into Kyuhyun's shoulder and hugged him back.

"I-I...don't remember anyone still...B-But I r-remember w-what happened on my b-birthday." He said. Kyuhyun kissed his head gently and caressed him for a long time until Sungmin finally stopped crying.

"K-Kyu..." Sungmin said, pulling his head back. Kyuhyun looked at him. "I...I love you." He said. Kyuhyun's eyes widened.

"W-What?" He said, shocked. Sungmin blushed, hesitating.

"For the past few weeks...I've been developing feelings toward you a-and-" Sungmin was cut off when Kyuhyun claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Sungmin was stunned for a second but he kissed back and closed his eyes. Their lips moved against each other in sync. Sungmin reached up and gently fisted the maknae's dark hair. After a few minutes, they seperated for air. Sungmin was panting slightly.

"You're too cute...even when you hesitate, Minnie. And don't worry. I feel the same way." Kyuhyun said, looking into Sungmin's eyes. Sungmin blushed. Kyuhyun chuckled kissed the hyung's forehead gently.

"Now get some sleep, love. You're exhausted." He said.

"Will you stay by my side for ever?" Sungmin asked, innocently. Kyuhyun smiled.

"Of course I will. Sungmin...you belong to me now." He said. Sungmin smiled and chuckled softly.

"I belong to you?" He giggled softly. "Alright, Kyu. Then you belong to me." He said and looked up at Kyuhyun. "And I won't let you go." He said. Kyuhyun kissed his lips gently.

"Good. Because I don't want you to." He said.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's a one-shot KyuMin story ^^v Did you like it~? :] Review please! It will be welcomed.


End file.
